


The Morning After

by StarrySummers04



Series: S02:E07 - How Are Thou Fallen [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cockblock!Jace, Episode: s02e07 How Are Thou Fallen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: What will happen when Alec and Magnus wake up together, the morning after their first time?





	

When Magnus awoke the next morning, it took him a moment to remember the events of the previous night. He then started grinning. They'd had sex. As the memories came back to him, his arms tightened around Alec who was sprawled out next to him, still fast asleep. Magnus could get used to this. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alec asked, sleepily. Magnus leant down to kiss him. 

"Just remembering last night." Magnus admitted. Alec blushed. "You don't regret it, do you?" 

"I could never regret it. Last night was... overwhelming, in a good way. I've just always been shy." Alec replied. "But I would never change any of my time that has been spent with you." Magnus' only response was to kiss Alec again. 

Naturally, as they'd been able to spend a reasonable amount of time with each other lately, Alec's phone chose that moment to alert him of the fact that the should be getting up and heading to the Institute to start his day. Alec and Magnus groaned, but ignored the notification and joined their lips together. More urgently now, as they were pressed for time. 

Of course, Jace chose to knock on their door moments later. "Do either of you want any coffee?" He asked. It wasn't his fault but both Alec and Magnus internally cursed him. Jace appeared to be very good at interrupting them which was unlikely to be intentional but Alec felt as though his parabati must have a sensor to tell him when the couple were getting intimate. It was infuriating. 

"Yes." Alec shouted as he sat up with a groan of pain. 

"Is everything okay?" Jace asked through the door. 

"We're fine. Please go and make that coffee for Alec. He needs to leave shortly." Magnus replied. Upon hearing Jace's footsteps disappear, he immediately turned to Alec. "I'm so sorry, I forgot. You're likely to be sore the morning after your first time." Magnus apologised. 

"It's okay. It took me by surprise. It's actually quite a nice pain, it's a constant reminder. I won't be able to sit comfortably all day, and I'll be reminded of you and what happened last night. That should get me through the day until I come back tonight." Alec admitted.  

He then got out of their bed with another groan before going to the en-suite bathroom and getting in the shower. _I could get used to this._ Magnus thought. He then got out of the bed himself and went to join his boyfriend in the shower.  

He could definitely get used to this. 


End file.
